Second Chances
by flamesofunknown
Summary: GamKar, GHBSuff With the Sufferer dead, Grand suffers. Will he have a second chance at loving the Signless? smut, yaoi with the pairings already listed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**My GamKat/ GHBSuf shipping happy friend and I decided to start writing this at 11:05 pm. So yeah, as we were perusing some **_**nosebleed **_**worthy pics on Tumblr of the awesome pairings of awesomeness, I was overcome with the urge to write a whole whack of sexy, sexy smutty fanfic of the two pairings. Friend: *almost spews faygo from happiness, utter, utter happiness* Me; On with the fanfic. :D THIS PAIRING WE SHIP SO HAAAAARD *cries shipping tears* Friend: B) Fanfiction mode activated. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: We're also co writing thissss :D Friend: THE SEX I MUST WRITE MOTHERFUCKER! D Me: We're high on Faygo. Dont mind the shenanigans that comes in the story... Probably misspells... Roxy moments. Friend: Me: Duurrr**

**Well Before we get too up and hyper about the smut. Let it begin ~ OuO no wait that looks stupid.**

_My matesprite, what have I done do make you deserve this suffering? Why...My title as the Grand Highblood...Why must I have this duty..._

_It has been too long since I've held you, Sufferer. I've missed you so long. Why can't I hold you?_

_Because I've been such a motherfucking idiot._

_A MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT WHO KILLED THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME!_

_Sufferer... Why? Why did I have to do this to you? Why?_

The Grand Highblood sighed, burrowing his clawed hands into the mess of hair atop his head, his mind automatically adding the Sufferer's touch, the one he had accompanied with a kind and loving light in his eyes... Always after the morning they woke up after a rough night of intense pleasure. His matesprit. The one he loved and who loved him back. The one he longed to have. The one who knew him, who filled the void. Why?

_Well, one, cause I'm a jerk, two, he's gone... cause of me. Forever. Maybe I'll meet him again some day. If only._

_if only if only_

_the wood pecker sighs_

_the bark on the trees was as soft as_

_the skies_

_as the wolf waits below_

_hungry and lonely_

_he cries to the moo-oo-oon_

_if only if only._

The Highblood remembered the song that the Sufferer would whisper in the moments that something would happen to him, and he came crying his crimson tears, running to his matesprit and burying his face into the large chest of the Highblood. He remembered the warmth between the two trolls as they connected their bodies together, and created genetic material out of pure, blissful enjoyment.

Death. Death would be a gift to him right now.

Gamzee sighed. Karkat was nowhere to be found. Something nagged at the back of his mind, something like... A second chance? Was that what the messiahs were trying to tell him?

He shook it off, picking up a stone and flinging it into the clear ocean, watching the rock skip a few jumps before sinking into the depths, the one his lusus once roamed. Of course, Karbro wouldn't be near the ocean. Even though he did have Crabdad.

A flashback covered his vision, and all he saw was the candy red blood of his beloved moirail. The figure the blood was seeping from, it was different, and he was overcome with stronger emotions of that of someone who was in a flushed quadrant relationship with another troll. What was this?

Blinking hard, Gamzee found himself stumbling into the forest on the other side of the beach he was trudging around on. Of course.

_Honk, Karbro. Where the muthafuck are you?_ He thought, kicking a few loose pebbles before hearing a screech and his mind flashed visions of Karkat being hurt, yet it was not Karkat.

Why the fuck was he seeing these things.

Gamzee tore through the forest, his eyes stretched wide with panic.

"KARKAT! KARKAT!" Gamzee shrieked.

A scream similar to Karkat and Karkat only replied Gamzee. The scream was filled with fear and agony. Gamzee's eyes widen and ran into the direction of the terrifying scream.

"I'M COMING, KARBRO!"

Gamzee continued to sprint his way through the dark forest. Karkat's screams later turned into yells of pleas.

"GAMZEE! GAMZEE! HELP!"

Gamzee tore through and finally came to Karkat. His moirail was chained up with flaming hot handcuffs, using the design of the Cancer. He was stripped from his clothes. Karkat's face was bleeding candy red. His tears fell from his face from pure agony.

"Gamzee! Please, help me! Augh!"

Karkat groaned in pain. The hot red chains binding him steamed from his flesh.

Gamzee covered his ears as a flash and the screams of an older Karkat. He couldn't bear to hear his best bro be in pain. But...who was this troll? Why was he so much like Karkat?

"GAMZEE!" Karkat yelled Gamzee's name one last time, to break the flash. Gamzee ran over to Karkat and touched the chains. The heat of the chains were so hot, but Gamzee ignored it for the sake of the younger troll. Once Karkat was free he immediately curled up into Gamzee, sobbing red tears.

"I'm here." He rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to Karkat's head. "I'm here."

This was actually the first time that Gam had seen his best bro naked. But it actually felt like the thousandth time or something. As if something like this has happened before. Karkat shivered out of pain. His wrists were burnt severely. It looked as if he was tortured for sweeps on end. Gamzee embraced Karkat, to ensure that he knows that he's completely safe in his long arms. Karkat could hear the quick beats from Gamzee's blood-pulser. He ceased crying, but he was still frightened. Gamzee decided to ask Karkat what happened later. For now, he needed to be with his moirail. He picked Karkat up, keeping him close, and returned to his hive.

Gamzee looked at the sleeping form of Karkat, his wounds bandaged. He was relieved to see Karkat safe and sound. He suddenly had another flash that concealed his vision. Karkat lay at his side, running gentle fingers through his hair.

"I love you." He mouthed.

Gamzee looked at his hands, bleeding indigo off his palms.

He wrapped his hands in some gauze and ran a few fingers through the spikes in Kat's hair. He brushed one of the nubby horns and Gamzee realized: He had a flush crush on his best bro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**dont mind us as we go fanfic happy**

Gamzee smiled. He thought that feeling red for Karkat was great. Maybe Karkat feels the same. He ran his fingers gently on Karkat's horns. The Cancer's sleeping body jerked slightly, then sighed unconsciously. Gamzee leaned down and kissed Karkat on the younger troll's lips. Karkat's eyes flutters open, and sat up almost instantly.

"Gamzee? What happened? Why am I here?"

Gamzee blushed a bit. "You were covered in wounds. I brought you back to my hive to care for you, best friend."

Karkat's face blushed red.

"Then why did you..."

Gamzee blushed bright purple. He muttered: "I'm flushed for you."

Karkat's eyes widen slightly.

"You're...flushed for me? But...why? You don't deserve a fuckass like me..."

Gamzee tilted Karkat's chin up and kissed him. "You're perfect, Karbro." He whispered. "You might not look at yourself in a polite way, but you're perfect to me, motherfucker."

Karkat put his hand on Gamzee's well-defined chest and pushed him away slightly.

"Gamzee...I..."

Karkat looked worried.

"Why was I chained up like that? I don't understand it...I..."

Karkat pulls his knees against his chest.

"Why would someone so that to me?"

"Some trolls are scared of trolls that aren't the same as them. You with your blood for example."

Karkat fiddled with his hands. He was concerned. He rests his head against Gamzee's large shoulder.

"But...why the fiery chains? They hurt like fuck..."

" I think its cause of our ancestors or shit. "

Karkat looked at Gamzee.

"I don't know who was my ancestor...even Crabdad never told me. He said that my ancestor was different. And nothing else..."

He covered his face with his hands.

"I don't understand why people hate my ancestor so much...he was a troll ...right?"

"Somethin about preaching about harmony and shit and high bloods didn't like him."

Karkat didn't remove his hands.

"Then that was him...not me...I didn't do ANYTHING similar like him! Why would they mistake me for my fucking ancestor? They're such FUKING FUCKASSES!"

"... The same reason why some look up to me." Gamzee pulled Karkat close. Karkat's face blushed up. He gripped his hands onto Gamzee's strong arm.

"But...those chains...were they trying to kill me like what they did with my ancestor?" Karkat looked into Gamzee's eyes.

"I'm not sure." He rubbed Karkat's back, nuzzling his nose into Karkles' hair. "I'm not sure."

Karkat let a few tears down his face.

"Gamzee...I'm so fucking terrified...I don't want that to happen..."

"I'll protect you." Gamzee softly kissed Karkat, sealing the promise.

Karkat woke up to the sound of footsteps. It took a while for him to realize that he was being dragged. Around his mouth was a cloth preventing him to yell out for help. He struggles, but his kidnapper had an iron grip. When he looked up, he saw the horns of an Aries troll. At first Karkat thought that it was Aradia, then remembered that she was gone. This was the new one...and her name was Novaze. Karkat thrashed around and tries to yell out Gamzee's name, but the Aries shook him.

"Stay still, gutterblood!"

Karkat continued to scream for help. The cloth finally fell from his mouth.

"GAMZEE! GAAAAAAAAAMZEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gamzee jolted up out of the recuperacoon, climbing out and grabbing a shirt and boxers, dashing down the halls as he pulled them on. A girl whizzed past him and tore down the halls. A black void opened up and Gamzee ran right into it. He walked around in some black space before coming into a room. Karkat was hunched over by a wall as two female trolls fought in combat.

"SHINJI!" One shrieked at the slightly smaller, stealthier troll who had a saffron yellow flame symbol on her black tee shirt. Silver knives glinted in her hands.

"You shall not hurt the Sufferer's incarnation!" She shouted.

The female troll with a staff and with blue tips at her hair glared at Shinji with her blank eyes.

"He deserves to die! The Sufferer's preaches cannot continue!"

Karkat was watching with eyes filled with terror. His wrists were tied to some sort of chain against the wall. The cloth was more tightly around Karkat's mouth. He muffled words towards Gamzee, begging for help.

"You never understand, Shinji! The Incarnation must not live! That gutterblood is not ONE OF US!"

"HE IS! WHY DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? THE DOLOROSA SAW WHEN SHE ABANDONED HER DUTIES TO CARE FOR THE INFANT SUFFERER!" She shrieked. A throwing knife was flicked out and she threw it at Novaze.

Novaze dodged the knife and shot an ice spell towards Shinji.

"She was one of the TRAITORS! He was never one of us! He was meant to DIE!"

Karkat squirmed backwards. His eyes were wide with fear. Gamzee ran towards Karkat, until Novaze created a firewall between the Capricorn and the Cancer.

"Grand Highblood! You should not waste your time with the gutterblood! "

Visions filled Gamzee's head, spinning through both bloody and pleasurable ones.

"HE IS MY MATESPRIT! LET ME NEAR HIM!" Gamzee shrieked, scaring even himself at the declaration. "HE IS MY LOVER! I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME TO HIM!"

Novaze was dumbfounded. She couldn't bring herself to disobey Gamzee. She removed the firewall. Karkat was crying again. Novaze looked away with disgust from Karkat's mutant blood. She destroyed the chains and ripped the cloth with a wave of her staff. Karkat ran into Gamzee's arms.

"GAMZEE!" He weeped. "I couldn't believe any of it... What is with you..."

"You're the incarnation of the Sufferer, Karkat. And I am the incarnation of the Grand Highblood." Gamzee ran his fingers through Karkat's hair. "And this time, I will protect you as my lover." He looked up. "Karkat will not resume his past life's sermons. If it is to keep him safe." He ordered the two trolls. Shinji nodded and opened a void under herself.

Karkat kept close to Gamzee, his eyes wide. Novaze glared at Karkat. "This isn't over, gutterblood. The Mirthful Messiahs will haunt you." She opened a portal of swirling clocks and disappeared through it. Karkat hugged Gamzee, and the highblood embraced him as well.

"Gamzee...Thank you...if you hadn't come...I...I..." Karkat buried his face in Gamzee's chest. Gamzee let his head rest gently on Karkat's head.

"Karkat, as your matesprite I will ALWAYS protect you..."

Karkat looked into the Capricorn's eyes. His face was plastered with innocent fear. Gamzee leaned over Karkat and gave him a kiss.

Karkat nodded. "Protect me." He murmured against Gam's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**;-; some quirks dont show up on heeeere damn you FF.**

Gamzee woke up beside Karkat. He smiled and nuzzled his face against Karkat's. He jumped out and got himself clean. He opened up his husktop and opened Trollian.

insanityArcana [IA] began trolling terminallyCapricious(TC) at 07:43

IA: Gr nd H1ghbl00d, 1$ everyth1ng 1n 0rder? 1s th t gutterbl00d b0ther1ng y0u t ll?

TC: EvErYtHiNg Is AlRiGhT sIs :0) AnD nO hE iSnT bOtHeRiNg Me. MoThAfUcKeR iS fInE.

IA: H0w c0uld th t gutterbl00d be y0ur m tespr!tr, s!r? He cle rly h s bec0me n enemy t0 the h!ghbl00d$! N0t th t ! W0uld ever quest!0n y0u, Gr nd H1ghbl00d. ! ls0 pp0log!ze f0r my d!s0bed! nce yesterd ay.

TC: CoOl CoOl sIs

IA: Th nk y0u f0r y0ur extreme k!ndness, s!r. ! sh ll w !t f0r y0ur every 0rder t0 me.

insanityArcana [IA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Gamzee sighed and closed the husktop, returning to beside his lover and kissing his neck. Karkat stirred and smiled. Gamzee ruffled Karkat's hair, and rubbed the Cancer's sensitive horns. Karkat looked a bit lustful for a second then turned back to normal. Gamzee honked out of laughter. He went downstairs to create some breakfast.

Karkat ate the non sopor slime made breakfast and smiled at Gamzee. They had a nice conversation. When they finished, Gamzee took the doshes and started to wash them. Karkat was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Gamzee. "

When Karkat opened the door, he saw his old friend.

"Sollux?"

"What the fuck, KK? Is this where you've been staying?"

Karkat hesitated slightly.

"Uh...yeah..."

Sollux quickly noticed Karkat's change.

"Is there something wrong, KK? Your acting alot different then usual. "

Karkat looked around, then turned back to Sollux.

"I'll explain it to you once I have my crabtop. It's about the new trolls, Shinji and Novaze. "

Sollux froze at the sound of Novaze's name.

"Isn't she the new Aries?"

Karkat just simply nodded. Sollux sighed and told Karkat that he'll talk on Trollian later.

Karkat turned back to Gamzee, who was in the middle of cleaning up his breakfast fiasco mess.

The day turned out to be a normal day afterall. After a while, Karkat forgot about the terror that happened. However, he felt a strong passion for something. Gamzee felt the same. Karkat snuggled beside Gamzee, trying to find a comfortable spot to sit in. Gamzee was eating away with the sopor slime.

"Gamzee... I feel straange." The nubby horned troll looked up at his matesprit.

"In what way?" Gamzee asked between mouthfuls.

"Umm, i have some sort of desire?" Karkat tried to explain.

Gamzee ruffled Karkat's hair.

"Same here, Karbro."

Gamzee gently pushed Karkat onto the bed, kissing him deeply. Karkat's entire face flushed red.

Karkat opened his mouth and let Gamzee slip his tongue in. They battled, Karkat moaning. Gamzee slid his hand into Karkat's hard bulge. He began to stroke it torturously slowly and lightly. Karkat groan lustfully as the process began. Gamzee continues to slid his tongue into Karkat's mouth, mixing with the Cancer's tongue. Karkat's bone bulge begans to produce pre-cum, and Gamzee began to stroke faster and rougher. Karkat moaned into Gamzee's mouth, his hips arching up slightly, requesting for more of Gamzee's touch.

"Bucket?" He pulled away from Gamzee quickly.

Gamzee nodded. Gamzee pumped Karkat so hard, that Karkat moaned loudly enough for the animals in the forest to hear him. Semen ejaculated from Karkat, leaving him out of breath. Gamzee nuzzled Karkat's cheek with his nose playfully. Gamzee slowly stripped Karkat while giving Karkat wet, delicious kisses. When both of the trolls became nude, they started to heat it up. Gamzee inserted a finger slowly into Karkat's lower enterance. Karkat arched his back and threw his head back, moaning out of intense pleasure. Karkat's breath hitched and he pressed down on Gamzee's finger.

"More." He moaned. "Get inside me, fuckass..."

Gamzee smiled lustfully. He inserted one more finger and stretched Karkat's insides.

Karkat's hips pressed down, his cheeks flushing an impossible shade of candy cherry red. Gamzee let another finger slid into Karkat. This was all he could take. Moaning gracefully, he pressed his hips down slowly. Gamzee playfully moved his fingers inside Karkat while the other hand pumped the Cancer's penis. Karkat felt a wave of pleasure surge through him, and he ejaculated candy red cum into Gamzee's chest. Karkat breathed heavily, and Gamzee wanted to do one more stage with him.

"Are you ready?"

Karkat nodded, on the verge of orgasming yet again.

Gamzee lined himself up and gently slid in, going as far as Karkat could take. His matesprit moaned in pleasure, his legs tightening around Gamzee's waist. Gamzee leaned forward, letting his bulge go deeper into Karkat. Karkat threw his head back once more, moaning loudly. Gamzee grunts as he thrusts into Karkat's body.

"Ga-ahh! G-g-Gamze-e-e! Ahh-! GAMZEE~!" Karkat moaned Gamzee's name as the thrusts become more passionate and rough. He leans in into Karkat's ear and whispers "Karkat" as he grunts into Karkat's sweet point. "Ahh~! Gamzee!~ I-I-I think I'm going to- AHH~! I'm about to- AAAAHH~!"

"Go ahead, Karkat...uhng...Don't hold it back..."

"AHAAAAAAAHHHH~!"

Karkat ejaculated as his orgasm echoed in his vocal cords. Gamzee grunts loudly and climaxes with Karkat. The two trolls gasp for air. Gamzee retracted his bone bulge, a trail of indigo semen following behind it. The highblood smiles with passion to Karkat as he slowly slips into sleep. He strokes Karkat's hair ever-so gently and lets the Cancer fall into deep sleep. The Capricorn cleaned the bucket-mess up. The experience felt better than any miracle in his life. He felt as if this was a daily routine. He rubbed Karkat's horns lovingly, letting the small troll feel the sinful touch of his horns in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**short chappie is short**

Gamzee dreamt on what seemed like a memory of the Grand Highblood and the Sufferer. He was in a bed room, with the Sufferer tied to the bed with his wrists tied with ropes, and the Highblood teasing the Signless' body.

"How do you feel, my sweet Sufferer?"

The Signless' breath was shallow and heavy. The Grand Highblood's touch sends waves of pleasure into his body.

"Imprisoned by your love, Grand Highblood..."

The Highblood chuckled warmly and continue to play around with the Sufferer. The Signless moaned shamelessly, as the hands of the Highblood gave him the touch of sin. The Sufferer squirmed under the giant figure, groaning as the fingers enter him gently. They began to connect their bodies as one, and grinding onto each other as the night grew on. However, the pleasant dream did not last long. It suddenly turned into the Post of Execution. The Sufferer gave his final preach, which turned to anger and his mistake to change a world corrupted by hatred. Gamzee yelled out that the Sufferer didn't deserve this, but he was only a spectator of this memory and could do nothing but watch. He glanced at his ancestor, hoping that he would do something. The Grand Highblood just sat in his throne, wearing a smile of evil and laughing at the Sufferer's execution. Gamzee couldn't believe what he was seeing. The executioner aimed his bow towards the Sufferer. Gamzee yelled as loud as he can, to do anything...but it was too late.

Rising to the surface of the recuperacoon, he thrashed around. He looked beside him. Karkat was still sleeping as peacefully as ever. Gamzee let out a sigh of relief. The dream was too horrible to even remember now. He climbed put of the recuperacoon and put on his normal clothes. He applied his make up like always and opened his husktop. Like always, Tavros' not on. Why would he be? He's gone...forever. Gamzee sighs. He wanted to say sorry to all of those he killed. No one was on, but that Novaze girl was on. She always was on in case Gamzee needed something. Gamzee closed his husktop. He rubbed his eyes. It was still early in the evening. As he got up, something cracked from the inside of his mind. He froze in place, and smiled.

honk. HONK. honk. HONK.

Karkat woke up all of a sudden. He blinked his eyes open and climbed out of the recuperacoon. Gamzee wasn't beside him, so he thought that Gamzee was making breakfast. Karkat got dressed and rubbed his eyes.

honk.

Karkat froze. What was THAT? he thought from panic.

HONK.

Karkat's breath shivered.

"No, no, no, no...Please..."

honk.

Karkat searched franticly for his sickles and his crabtop.

HONK.

The honking was getting closer. Karkat opened his crabtop and started to troll Sollux.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmegeddon [TA] at 16:09

CG: SOLLUX! YOU GOT TO HELP ME!

TA: chiil kk

TA: what2 goiing on

CG: GAMZEE'S GONE SOBER AGAIN AND I DON'T THINK I CAN FUCKING HANDLE FACING HIM AGAIN!

TA: kk

TA: what ever happen2

TA: ju2t get the 2opor 2lime into hii2 2y2tem

CG: I'L BE FUCKING DEAD IF I GO NEAR HIM!

TA: ii'm comiing okay kk

TA: 2tay put untiil ii get there

CG: SOLLUX YOU BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP THEN!

CG: SHIT HE'S HERE

CG: welcome to the dark carnival, bro. HOOOOOOOOOOOONK.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmagenddon [TA]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Karkat held the sickles in a defensive stance while Gamzee closed his crabtop.

honk.

"hey bro. YOU FEELING FINE?"

Karkat's hands shook with fear. He couldn't stop trembling in front of Gamzee.

"Gamzee...what the fuck happened?"

Gamzee didn't reply. Karkat approached Gamzee cautiously. Gamzee smiled. He took his clubs and disarmed Karkat before he could realize it. Gamzee attacked Karkat with his juggling clubs. Karkat screamed in terror and dodged every attack. He ran out the door and into the first floor of the hive. He hid behind the couch, feeling like nothing was going to be alright.

honk. HONK. honk. HONK.

Karkat trembles. That sound struck fear everywhere.

Karkat sighed as the honks got louder. He took a steadying breath as he pushed off the floor.

"HoNk HoNk!" Gamzee honked and Karkat faced down his matesprit.

"Shhhh!" He glared.

Gamzee stared at Karkat, with eyes that ask for murder. He raised his clubs and struck Karkat on his arm. Karkat pleaded for mercy, for him to stop. Those words couldn't register and he continued.

The door bursts open with red and blue lighting. Gamzee looks behind and sees Sollux, his eyes sparking energy. Sollux tackled Gamzee to the ground, pinning the sober Subjuggulator down.

"KK, GET THE SLIME! NOW!"

Karkat got the slime from the nearbyrecuperacoon can stuffed a handful down Gamzee's throat. Sollux didn't released his grip until Gamzee asked "Hey Solbro. What's going on here?"

Sollux let go of Gamzee and looked at Karkat questionably.

"What?"

Sollux sighed.

"You're too soft, KK. You need to learn when to do shit for yourself when I can't help you. "

Karkat clenched his fist. Gamzee looked at the two bickering trolls with interest. It was like a show that John showed him.

"I know how to, you ass-faced shitbrain! I can take care of my self, fuckass!"

Sollux laughed.

"Oh KK, I was just trying to make sure you knew what you were doing. I gotta go. Novaze needs me back at my hive. "

Karkat looked confused.

"You mean that fuckass bitch who tried to kill me TWICE is living in YOUR hive!"

Sollux nodded.

"She doesn't have a hive nor a lusus of her own, so I have to take care of her. "

"THAT FUCKING BITCH TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME TWICE IN A ROW!"

Sollux sighed.

"She's like Equius. Obsessed with bloodranks and what not. She doesn't to seem to be like that around me though."

"I FUCKING WONDER WHY!"

Gamzee was eating slime in the middle of this.

After an hour, Sollux left. Karkat was a bit cautious around Gamzee fir a few hours, then went back to normal afterwards. Gamzee nuzzled Karkat adorably, and Karkat let him. He opened his crabtop and opened Trollian.

delicateTruth [TD] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 09:36 am

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU.

DT: Hi Karkat! :) It'z me, Zhinji!

CG: OH HI. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND MY TROLLIAN?

DT: Novaze to1d me. c:

CG : I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF THAT BITCH'S NAME.

DT: Novaze'z not a bad perzon. Zhe'z a fo11ower of the Grand Highblood though. Zhe'z juzt doing her job.

CG: WELL SHE'S A BITCH, FOLLOWER OR NOT.

DT: Don't worry, Karkat. Zhe meant no harm. Zhe'z juzt 1ike that becauze zhe never grew up proper1y.

CG: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU.

DT: You zhou1d ta1k to her zometime. :) Byeeee~

delicateTruth ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist.

insanityArcana began trolling carcinoGeneticist

IA: H! y0u w0rthle$$ gutterbl00d.

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

IA: $hinji f0rced me t0 p0l0g1ze t0 y0u.

CG: WHY CANT SHE JUST KEEP TO HER OWN BUSINESS.

IA: $t0p with the ll c ps, gutterbl00d.

CG: ITS MY QUIRK!

IA: W0w, y0u're l0t b0lder then when ! tied you up.

CG: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING STARTLED AND SCARED.

IA: nyw y$, $0rry f0r ttempted murder, gutterbl00d. ! 0nly d!d !t f0r the $ubjugg t0r's ncest0r.

CG: STOP CALLING ME GUTTERBLOOD.

IA: Then g!ve me n me to c ll y0u by. ! must l$0 f0llow 0rders fr0m the $ubjuggulat0r's m te$pr!te.

CG: KARKAT.

IA: K rk t? ! underst nd then, m $ter K rk t.

CG: OKAY THEN

IA: H0w !$ the $ubjuggul t0r? H $e nyth!ng terr!ble h ppened?

CG: JUST SOME STUFF YOU DONT REALLY WANNA HEAR ABOUT.

IA: ! $ee then. Ju$t t0 let y0u kn0w, ! d0n't u$e c0mputer for Tr0ll! n. I u$e &ometh!ng called an RenPho.

CG: I DONT CARE IF YOU USE A PHONE OR A HUSKTOP.

IA: My deepe$t p0l0gie$, m $ter K rk t.

CG: LEAVE ME ALONE FOR NOW.

IA: W k r!m $t .

insanityArcana ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist.

CG: O.o

Karkat smiled and cuddled with Gamzee.

"Who were you trolling with, bro?"

Karkat shrugged.

"The new Aries troll."

Gamzee snuggled his head on Karkat's shoulder.

"She's so weird."

"Guess so, Gam."


End file.
